


The Boys r Back in Town

by franki_stein



Series: Everyone Loves Everyone [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Heavily relies on canon, M/M, sam is the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:05:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/pseuds/franki_stein
Summary: Steve Rogers was frozen underground for seventy years, and when he wakes up he has a lot to relearn. One of these things being relationships, and microwaves.





	1. Chapter 1

Steve likes running, he runs when he can't sleep, when he needs think, when he needs not to think. One night he's run around his block so many times it gives him a headache. It gets to about five am so he runs and runs through the city until he sees a man running around the Jefferson Monument, he watches him run for a few minutes before deciding it might be fun to join. He figures out it's quite hard to stay next to the man for too long. So he decides it won't hurt the guy to get a little competition.

Sam knows who Steve Rogers is but doesn't bother introducing himself until one day after about a week of Steve running with him (if you could even call it that). They talk and properly introduce themselves. Steve can't help but notice the way Sam's built, definitely served. His arms muscled and his jaw line prominent. Sam tells him about the VA, and was nice enough to invite him.

Steve goes there for the first time a few weeks later and listens to Sam talk. He only hears the last few minutes but he's still interested in what Sam has to say. He wants to talk to Sam more, get to know him, possibly become friends. Friends was on at the front of his mind, but somewhere deeper in there he was thinking something more. Maybe he wasn't ready for that yet.

"I was wondering," Steve started, "um, if you'd like to get lunch or dinner or a coffee sometime." He smiled hoping he didn't sound too nervous, it'd been awhile since he's done anything social.

"Is that a date Steve?" Steve was sure he was joking but his eyes still got wide.

"No, not a date, just a friendly offer. I really would like to hear you talk more." Sam's smile got wider.

"Absolutely, I got some time right now?"

Somehow, Steve found the time between questioning SHEILD and finding Nick Fury in his apartment to get something to eat.

"Do you have somewhere in mind?" Sam asked leaning against the wall. A slight smirk on his face.

"I don't actually, I was expecting a few days, or at least hours, to think about it." Sam laughed, Steve stared at his mouth, focused on his smile.

"Well you can always come over to my place, I make a mean grilled cheese."

"I'm counting on it. I'll follow you there?" They get to Sam's and Steve watches as he makes sandwiches.

"Do you know how to cook?" Sam asks, flipping a sandwich over.

"Nah, I mean I know how to boil stuff."

He laughs, "how'd you learn?"

"My mom taught me when I was young, said she wasn't gonna leave this world without making sure I would be able to take care of myself, she also mentioned something about impressing someone one day." Sam gave Steve a side smile.

"Hm. Maybe you can teach me how to use a microwave. I always seem to cook things too long in those things." Sam shook his head and chuckled.

"If you can't operate microwaves then you're hopeless pal."

"I can learn, maybe."

"Maybe." Sam gets plates and Steve asks what to do to help.

"You're good big guy, just sit and eat the grilled cheeses." Steve smiles and does as he's told.

They eat the grilled cheeses and Sam offers beers. "I can't get drunk off this, you know."

"What makes you think I want to get you drunk?" Steve laughs and shrugs.

"So, tell me more about your life, so far we've only really talked about mine." Steve says biting into his second sandwich. Sam made at least ten.

"Not much to tell, got the VA, I come here everyday, sometimes I go to the movies by myself." He trailed off, laughing.

"Come on, there's nothing? No one?" Steve was pushing, he was curious, also totally oblivious to social accepting questions to ask someone you just met.

"What about the girl at the front desk?" Steve smirked.

"Mainly just said that to get you there. What about you, Captain America? What do you do in your free time?"

Steve thought a minute, "I visit my ninety year old ex girlfriend, how about that for weird and over sharing?" Sam sat back.

"Not weird, it's good you still get to see her. Probably helps."

"She doesn't remember half the conversations we have. Her family's nice about it." Sam smiled.

"I'm pretty sure I thought I was in love with her. I didn't have much experience with that kinda thing though. I wasn't the most popular dating option."

"I find that very hard to believe."

Steve laughed, "well I wasn't always six feet and all muscles."

"Still, you had to be the object of someone's affections, your personality is too adorable to pass up."

Steve stopped at that, thinking about back then, a Fallen Comrade, Steve's best bud. Bucky.

Affection was a light word to use. He smiled and grabbed another sandwich.

"Do you have anyone?" Steve asked, "like do you date?" Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Currently no, but I'm open to the idea." Sam smiled and Steve's heart beat sped up, more than usual.

"Are you seeing anyone? Other than you're ninety year old ex, I mean."

Steve chuckled and shook his head, "too busy."

"I see."

Steve ate most of the grilled cheeses. Sam talked and Steve listened. They talked about happiness and about all the possible things that Steve could enjoy. They talked about the field, adjusting. Sam recommended more music, movies, books.

"You missed Star Trek and I think that's the worst thing about this." Steve laughed.

"Well I only have an empty apartment to go to, if you don't have anything to do, if I'm not imposing,"

"We'd have to start right now if we wanted to get to the second season." Sam got up from the table and lead Steve to the couch, Steve just leaned against a wall though.

"You'll have to teach me how to work that thing too." Steve said, pointing to the television.

"Oh honey," Sam laughed and after fiddling with the remote for a few minutes, he started the first episode.

"You can sit on the couch you know, just cus I don't invite you with words, it's okay to be comfortable old man." Steve rolled his eyes but sat on the edge of the couch. Sam got comfortable next to Steve and they settled into easy breathing and watching the screen. As the episodes went by, they talked about it sometimes, the accuracy, how some of it made no sense, the intense staring between Spock and Kirk. They unknowingly got closer and closer to each other. By the fifth episode they were hip to hip, neither bothered. Steve noticed how close Sam had gotten like it was a sudden thing. He felt the heat from Sam's side. He watched Sam's hands waving around every time he spoke. Steve wondered if they were soft, or rough, callused like his own. He had the sudden urge to grab one, hold it in his lap and study it. He watched Sam's face light up every time he had something to say.

"Don't tell anyone but I'm a total nerd for this kinda stuff." Sam said just finishing telling Steve something about how the Millennium Falcon would eat the Enterprise's dust. Even if it was just for space exploration.

"I can tell." Sam hit his arm jokingly.

"Wow I almost felt that." Steve said laughing.

"Wow you're an asshole. The whole US has been lied to, Steve Rogers: One Major Old Asshole. That should be your new title." Sam laughed and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I bet I could pick you up. Small thing."

"I resent that." Sam replied, his voice softer. Steve thought he saw something change in Sam's eyes. A facial expression that was different than five seconds earlier. Steve hoped he didn't over step. They settled back into their side by side but not quite touching position and continued to watch the Enterprise escape an imposing alien starship. They got about twenty episodes in, it was nearing midnight and Steve figured he should go, let Sam sleep. He could see him dosing off slightly beside him. But he got up as soon as Steve did and followed him to the door.

"Thanks, for hanging out with me, letting me eat your food." They stood at the front door.

"Anytime Steve, seriously, anytime you need somewhere to lay low I got you here." Sam smiled and stepped closer to Steve,

"You know, I was really hoping you'd say yes when I asked if this was a date."

Steve swallowed, "really?" He wasn't exactly expecting that. Although, with these kind of things, he's quite oblivious. He'll have to ask Nat how to ask someone on a date, how to act on a date. Maybe she doesn't know either though.

Sam shrugged, "I understand though, you're busy." He smiled brightly at Steve. How could he be smiling so beautifully? Steve asked himself, having a miniature mental panic.

"Maybe, one day, when I'm not so busy, we can." Steve said slowly, looking at Sam's eyes, wondering if he was serious.

"We can go on a date I mean."

Sam nodded, "right, when you're not so busy. Got it." They looked at each other for a long while. Steve studying Sam's features, his eyes, his beautiful skin. Sam had a slight smirk on his face and Steve had the impulse to touch his lips.

"I- I should go."

Sam nodded, "come back to the VA sometime, listen to the whole thing. Participate."

"Will do. Have a, goodnight Sam." Sam smiled at him. And Steve tried his best to keep his eyes on Sam's, and not glued to his lips.

"You too Steve." He made it halfway out the door before he couldn't stand it. How could someone so beautiful be standing right in front of him. He had a small internal battle of whether it's too early or if he really should. He turned back.

"Can I- can I kiss you?" He asked fast like he might change his mind. Sam rolled his eyes, put his hand on Steve's cheek, and kissed him. It was quick, Sam's lips were soft and as soon as his lips were on Steve they were gone. He pushed Steve out of the door lightly, both of them smiling like total idiots as they left each other. A promise to each other to do that again left on their lips.

 

SHEILD is compromised, Nat and Steve have successfully gotten away from the people trying to kill them and now they're trying to find somewhere to go.

"I have a friend." He says, half carrying Natasha to where they left the ''borrowed" car.

"You? Have a friend? Wild." She said coughing.

"Now is not the time to make fun of my social business. I really don't want to bother him but I don't think we have a choice." Nat was in the passenger seat and Steve drove to Sam's.

Sam opened the door to two beaten and battered soldiers. He let them in and Steve put Natasha on the bed. Sam got her ice and medicine.

"Hope this helps." He half smiled, him and Steve left her to rest.

"I'm really sorry about this Sam, we didn't have anywhere else to go."

Sam shook his head, "like I said, I got you." They stared at each other for awhile outside the door.

Steve cleared his throat, "I, uh I'll take the couch." He said, keeping his eyes on Sam's.

"You're welcome to sleep in my bed." Sam said, a slight smirk on his face.

Steve slightly panicked, "I, uh,"

"I mean I don't mind taking the couch." Sam finished. Steve felt air back in his lungs and chuckled.

"No I couldn't, it's your home. You're kind enough for letting us stay here I don't want to impose more than I already have."

"That couch is extremely small, and you are an extremely large man."

"You're not that small either." Steve commented.

"Oh yeah? What happened to 'small thing'?" He chuckled quietly.

"We can split the bed?" Sam mentioned hesitantly.

"Unless that makes you uncomfortable then I'll take the couch and there's nothing you can do about it." There was a groan from the room they were standing in front of.

"Oh my god be adults and just sleep together. Or at least argue in the kitchen." Nat said loud enough for them to hear.

They chuckled, "I guess, that's settled." Steve says.

They situate themselves in the bed. Steve on the left, and Sam on the right. They started with not facing each other at two opposite sides of the bed.

"Um, goodnight Sam." Steve basically whispered.

"Goodnight Steve." Steve thought about how difficult it was gonna be to sleep right next to Sam without accidentally drifting towards him during the night. He really didn't want to make this awkward. He thought about all this and worried but soon the weight of everything that had happened that day clouded his panic and he slipped into sleep. The bed was colder. Something was off. Steve woke up immediately and could hear Sam pacing and breathing deeply beside the bed in the darkness. It couldn't have been latter than four am. Steve rolled over to look at Sam pace.

Steve sat up, "Sam? Are you okay?"

Sam stopped short in his steps, "sorry I woke you. Bad dream. I'm good." Another round of deep breaths, Sam hadn't looked at Steve.

"Are you sure? Is talking a thing that helps you?" Steve sat criss cross, leaning his back against the headboard of the bed. Sam turned to Steve, smiling. Though Steve could see the strain behind it.

"Thank you Steve. I think I'll be fine. Just trying to breathe"

"I'll stay up, in case you need something. Or if I can help." Sam sat on the bed, facing Steve. He took a minute to keep breathing with his eyes closed. Steve wanted to reach out and touch his hand, his arm, his face, something so that Sam knows he's there. He knows though, touching sometimes just isn't helpful. Sam opened his eyes, they caught Steve's in the dark. His breathing was even now, calm. Sam reached out to Steve. His hand landing on Steve's thigh.

"Thank you Steve. I appreciate your offer. Talking about it won't help. Not right now, I just need comfort I think."

"Like, a hug?" Steve asked, hyper-focused on exactly where Sam's hand was.

Sam chuckled, "doesn't have to be physical comfort but hugs don't hurt." Steve smiled but was unsure what to do. Is Sam Wilson asking him to hug him?

"Are you gonna try to sleep again?" Steve asked instead.

"I could, I don't think I'll be very successful."

"I can stay up with you. For comfort." Steve stated again, as if maybe Sam didn't think he was serious before. Sam looked at Steve for what seemed like a long ass time. Sam's hand stayed where it was on Steve's thigh. Steve risked putting his hand over Sam's. They stared at each other, hands touching, in the dark. A light from outside the room was shining on Sam's face just a little bit. Steve focused on that part of his face. Sam leaned closer, hesitant. He put his other hand on Steve's face. Steve's breath hitched in his throat.

"Is this, okay?" Sam asked slowly, his thumb moving across Steve's cheek. Steve nodded quickly and before he knew it Sam's lips were on his. This one was different than the last. Slower, Steve takes the time to make sure each detail of Sam's mouth is ingrained on his tongue. They kiss and feel each other, Steve reaches his hand under Sam's soft tee shirt. His skin is warm compared to Steve's hand. Sam has both his hands on Steve's face, one of them moves to the nape of Steve's neck and grabs at his hair. Steve makes a noise at the back of his throat and pulls away from Sam, embarrassed. His eyes are wide and he's biting his lip. He was so not prepared for that. They were both breathing hard and their faces barely apart. Sam's hand was still on Steve's face, Steve's was still under Sam's shirt. They're eyes stayed on each other, a slight smile on Sam's face told Steve he didn't need to be embarrassed. But you know, he still was. He was supposed to be this Super Soldier, a symbol for strength. And here he was, crumbling under the hands and lips of this man. They stayed that way for entirely too long. Four am turned into Five am and they continued to look at each other, and kiss each other.

Nat walked in silently, making her presence known with a flip of the light switch. The boys jumped apart with surprise as she stood with her arms crossed and an eyebrow high on her forehead.

"I'm gonna take a shower. Is there another bathroom?" She said in a monotone voice. Steve was really embarrassed now.

"Um, no, the only bathrooms in here. I gotta take a run anyways, feel free to use it." Sam got off the bed and out of the room with such speed and grace Steve could've almost swore he flew. Nat smirks at Steve and Steve turned even more flushed than he already was.

"So, he was the first kiss since you woke up." She didn't even ask, just assumed. She was assuming correctly. Steve smiled and chuckled. Then silently nodded, leaning back against the head board and twiddling with the bottom of his tee shirt.

"There's towels hanging in the bathroom," Sam yelled from wherever he was in the house, "I'll be back." Then they heard the door shut.

"Oh Rogers you should see your face, all red like that, it's adorable." She moved towards the bathroom and winked before shutting the door.

 

"You should take a shower too, you fucking smell. I don't know how Sam managed to sleep with you smelling like ruble and blood." Nat said walking out of the bathroom and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that. We'll talk about that Sad look on your face when I get out." He disappeared into the bathroom and when he got out, he could smell food. What caught his attention was Natasha sitting, looking all sad and unfortunate. Steve couldn't stand it. He was pretty sure they were friends now. Almost dying together and all that. On the run from the same crazy assholes. He asked her what was wrong and they talked slightly before Sam walks in asking if they eat breakfast.

"So, you guys dating or just casual 'I like kissing you' buds?" Nat asks picking at the food Sam made. They're done talking about how Sam is Falcon and how they are gonna take down Hydra. Single handedly and all that. Steve didn't like the idea of putting his new found love interest in such a position but Sam wasn't gonna let it go. Steve chokes on his eggs, Sam chuckles.

"I don't think we've really gotten to the dating part yet. We've barely established what we feel for each other." Sam looks at Steve all soft and Steve swears he could just melt like the cheese on his eggs.

"You guys should probably do that before we risk our lives, probably die. I'm gonna go, make myself busy, look for info. Don't get too distracted." Her voice has yet to change in any way, still monotone and uninterested. She left through the front door and Steve went after her.

"You can't go alone, they'll find you." He says from the door, all worried and such.

"Don't worry Rogers, I got this, you go talk to your boy." Steve's eyebrows don't unclench for a few minutes until Nat is out of sight and he calms down. She's got this. Sam's waiting back in the kitchen with that small smile he's always got on his face. It sort of reminds Steve of Buck.

"So, we should talk huh?" Steve says, awkwardly leaning against the counter, not sure how this conversation should start.

"We could just make out again that was fun." Sam says jokingly, Steve laughs, they catch each other's eyes again.

"You're right, let's talk." Sam says finally, Steve swallows the lump in his throat and Sam comes around the counter to get in front of Steve.

"I haven't really dated since I got back. I don't know how it works." Steve says, worried about what this conversation could lead to.

"Hell, I don't know exactly how it works either. It's different for everybody I think. Everyone's experiences are different, especially for you." Sam says seriously. Steve doesn't know what to say, he's just captivated by Sam's voice.

"We can take it slow. For both of our benefit. But especially for yours old man." Sam laughs and Steve finds himself rolling his eyes but smiling despite himself.

"What does taking it slow include? Can we still kiss?" Steve asks, at first Sam thinks he's joking but then remembers who he's talking to.

"I fucking hope so. For an old timer who's been asleep for seventy years you sure know how to take my breath away." Sam stopped himself short. Steve let himself relish in what Sam just said.

"That was absolutely adorable." Steve said as Sam made a face.

"Anyways," Sam continued, crossing his arms.

"Taking it slow." He repeated, "at least until all this mess with SHIELD is over with." Steve nods understanding. He stepped closer to Sam, placing his hands on Sam's hips.

"Is this okay?" He asked smiling at Sam. Sam unfolds his arms and reaches to connect them behind Steve's neck. They just sat there looking at each other for a few minutes. Steve's not sure who leaned in first but then they were moments apart, their lips barely touching. Natasha opened the door and the boys looked at her. Steve was flushed with embarrassment once again, Sam however was chill and smooth about pretty much everything.

"Boys, we're gonna have to come up with some kind of system if this is gonna keep happening." She walked up between them and gave them a file.

"This guy will tell us everything we need to know." Sam lifted the cover of the file and they read through Jasper Sitwell's profile.

They had Sitwell in their car and had a plan but suddenly Sam Wilson's car didn't have a steering wheel and they were all scattered using their skills to survive a battle.

Steve was shaken to his very bones when he had realized who he'd seen.

 

_"Who the hell is Bucky?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this relies on canon in CA:WS but just give me a few chapters and after this none of the other movies exist. Hope u enjoyed reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

It repeated in his head over and over like a chant. For a few long moments he thinks he imagined it. But it was him, Bucky's face under that mask and Bucky's voice he heard. God his voice, it sounded like he hadn't talked in fifty years. Like the mask he wore had restrained him from talking somehow.

Maria Hill had taken them to see the Not Dead Nick Fury. Steve honestly couldn't care less if he was dead or alive. He went to a place up high, a bridge of some sort. He needed to think things through. Understand who the enemy here is, he was convinced that Bucky was not one of them. He saw Bucky but it wasn't him. I couldn't have been. Bucky would've recognized him.

Sam was trying to find Steve and talk to him. He's been quiet since they escaped the guy in the mask. He was worried for obvious reasons.

"So, this soldier, you knew him?" Sam asked as carefully as he could.

Steve looked to Sam, walking towards him with an unreadable expression.

"Yeah, I knew him. More than that, I grew up with him, fought with him. We've saved each other's lives more times than I can remember. He's my best friend." Steve let it all out, he's been having an internal argument for hours, wondering what to do, what to think, how to think.

Sam put his hand on his Steve's shoulder.

"He doesn't seem to remember what you do."

Steve made eye contact, "but he will."

Sam thought about how Steve's unbearable stubbornness could potentially get them in a lot of trouble.

"If you think so, I believe you. But the minute those beliefs put us in danger I'm pulling out. Bringing us both back in one piece is my most important mission here."

Steve nods understandingly and puts his hand on Sam's.

"Thank you Sam, this means a lot to me."

Sam nods back, "of course."

They stare at each other for a couple of moments and Sam can see, almost feel, all of Steve's intense thoughts and possible panic under all the blue in his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about him?" he asks.

Steve thinks for a minute, he really does. But he also doesn't want Sam to feel weird about any of it. All of the thoughts and feelings racing through his mind left him conflicted.

"I do, but I don't know if it will make things uncomfortable." he says, looking past Sam.

Sam took a look at Steve's features. His jaw was tight and his muscles tense, he looked like a soldier standing at attention. Steve's eyes didn't meet his. Sam knew Steve kept things to himself, he didn't over share, sometimes he didn't share at all. Sam also knew whatever he was about to hear about Steve's past he had not learned from any history book.

"You can tell me Steve, whatever it is, we'll work through it." He put his hand on Steve's arm, feeling the heat he produced, "we always do."

 

"So you and Bucky were together?" Sam asked slowly, digesting everything that Steve had just told him. They decided they needed a place to talk about this so they walked along the Potomac River, careful to wear more than just hats and sunglasses as a disguise.

Steve nodded. They decided to hold hands while they walked. "To quote Nat, public displays of affection make people uncomfortable." He had said when he threaded his fingers through Sam's before they had really started talking.

"It must have been pretty rough back then, did you guys tell anyone?" Sam asked curiously.

"Just Peggy, she understood perfectly. She didn't even ask any questions when I told her that I was in love with both of them. She just accepted it and held my hand while I told Bucky. By then I think Bucky had figured out how I felt about him, there were times, before the serum that we would be affectionate with each other. I think we both understood what it meant but we didn't exactly hold hands walking down crowded streets." Steve chuckled a little.

"It was easier to figure out my affections for her, it being the norm and all. Being with both of them had just made sense to me." Sam had nodded thoughtfully and looked in front of them.

I'm sorry, I'm sure this is weird for you. To hear not only about one of my past partners, but finding out I had two at the same time, and that one of them is still alive and the other is trying to kill us."

Sam then smiled at Steve, "Not weird at all, there are perks to living in the twenty first century, the world may not have all its shit together but its a hell of a lot better than back then. You guys were incredibly brave to be so open with each other." He squeezed Steve's hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I don't know how much you know on the subject but I did some research once, how people see it now. I hadn't realized that so many people felt the way I do." Steve said

"You'd be surprised." Sam's eyes glistened in the sunlight as they continued walking hand in hand.

 

They stood in the graveyard, staring down at the plaque that read "Col. Nicholas J. Fury". Natasha, Sam, and Steve said their goodbyes to Nick Fury, watching him stalk away to Europe. Nat handed over The Winter Soldier file,

"Do me a favor, call that nurse. Check on her for me, make sure she knows I said bye." She had a soft smile on her face.

"Sounds like something that should come from yourself. You know she's not a nurse." Steve's lips quirked up in an amused way.

"And you're not a SHIELD agent. Her name is Sharon, she's nice. She could be a really good friend, she has been to me since Fury recruited me. And since I'm leaving, you could use a good friend." She said sincerely. Steve nodded and opened the file, "Be careful Steve, you might not want to pull on that thread." An all too serious look came over her face as she leaned in to kiss Steve on the cheek.

She faced Sam, "Take care of him for me, god knows he can't do it himself." Steve scoffed as she pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "don't let him get too caught up in that file, don't let him drag you around, you're allowed to say no once in awhile." She smiled softly and waved one last goodbye as she walked away.

Sam casually grabbed hold of Steve's hands, forcing him to close the file and hold it with his other hand.

"You're going after him?" He asked, no particular emotion present.

After Steve explained his relationship with Bucky, it had taken Sam a few days to digest everything, but he told Steve that everything between them was fine. Steve had told Sam pretty much everything, about how he thought he had lost Bucky, how much pain that it caused him. How much history they had, from running around in playgrounds when they were little to when Bucky took him in when both his parents died. Sam listened to every word, had comforted Steve in every way he knew how to. He had held him when he started to cry. Enclosing Steve within his arms. Held the back of his head with his hand, letting Steve quite literally cry on his shoulder. After Steve had stopped sobbing and his breathing came a little easier, he had kissed Steve's cheeks, a dozen little pecks all over his face. Steve put both his hands on Sams face, his left thumb stroking Sam's cheek. Sam smiled into his hand. They shared a kiss on the lips and Steve whispered a quiet thank you.

"You don't have to come." He knew when he had said it Sam wouldn't listen. He gave Sam a sincere look, looking into his eyes. He didn't want to drag Sam anywhere he didn't want to go.

Sam smiled in return, "I know." He lightly squeezed Steve's hand, "When do we start?" He quirked his eyebrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is hella short but just, work with me here. Also, the canon is all fucked but jussst deal with it for a few more chapters. After this chapter and some of the next, no canon will be able to be seen and its just MY bullshit, the Avengers don't really exist for awhile more, my bad. but soon, just b patient


	3. Chapter 3

Ten months later Sam and Steve were renting a hotel room somewhere in Bucharest. They had followed the trail that the file had led them to. Landing here for awhile, they were so close to finding Bucky. Sam had been mentally preparing himself for it, knowing this was not going to be a traditional introduction. Him and Steve had talked about all the different tactics that they could use to get Bucky to cooperate with them. Make him listen. Steve didn't want to use any kind of force, no Captain America costume, no weapons of any kind. Just him and Sam, trying to get it through to Bucky that he knew Steve. Sam understood. They traded ideas on what to tell him first. Before any of that though they needed his exact location. Steve knew he was here, he had to be, all of the evidence had made it clear.

It was dinner time and Sam went out to get something easy to digest. Steve sat at the small wood table that the hotel had provided, going over every pattern they picked up on in terms of purchases, sightings, anything of the sort. He looked over it again and again. Tomorrow they had a plan to look into a couple of places where Bucky might be hiding out at.

There was a noise at the door and Sam walked through with about eight or more Chinese take out boxes. Traveling with Steve for more than half a year had given him an idea as to how much food to get.

"Well don't jump up to help me or anything, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Sam joked accusingly trying to hold all the boxes while shutting the door. Steve immediately got up from his seat at the table and made his way to take a few of the boxes from Sam and carried them to the table.

"Sorry I was so distracted by the file." He scratched the back of his neck and leaned against the wall. The file itself had grew considerably since Natasha had handed it to him at the cemetery. More papers, pictures, anything that could connect to Bucky Barnes really.

"I'm just joking, lets eat." Sam said, making way for the rest of the food by moving the file's contents to the small room they shared.

They had gotten used to sharing a bed by now, their bodies comfortably touching in intimate but small ways. Sometimes they slept, sometimes they talked. A lot of the time they just laid there. Steve, not knowing what to say into the silence, had taken to cuddling Sam. Sam appreciated the promise of warmth that Steve carried with him.

They sat across from each other, eating rather quickly. Silence filled the air, other than the sound of food being shoveled into mouths and forks scraping the paper boxes.

"Get anywhere further with the locations?" Sam had asked once he finished his LoMein.

Steve shook his head, "I think we're as accurate as we can be without going there in person. Tomorrow right?" He said scraping the bottom of a box as if more rice would magically appear.

Sam nodded, "you can have the last box, i'm full." Steve's eyebrows perked up as he looked up at Sam, "Are you sure?"

Sam laughed, "yes dude, go at it." He watched Steve with his arms crossed against his chest. He reminded Sam so much of a Golden Retriever it was sometimes scary.

Once there wasn't a remnant of rice left, they cleaned up and went to bed. They laid there with Steve's arms around Sam, his back against Steve's chest.

"Wanna talk about tomorrow?" Sam offered, knowing the answer but nonetheless tried. He could feel Steve grimace.

"No, I think if we do find him tomorrow it'll be good for me to just be thrown out there so I don't have to think about it too much." It was Sam's turn to grimace. He turned around so that he was facing Steve, his arms resting on Sam's waist.

"That's not a very healthy mindset. Being thrown into a situation you're not prepared for will only cause panic." He said softly, as if talking too loud would hurt his ears.

Steve sighed, "you're right but how can I ever be prepared for this?"

Sam touched Steve's face running his fingers over the stubble that had grown on Steve's face.

"I wish I could know whats about to happen. So that I could answer that intelligently, you should sleep tonight." He said needlessly, Steve was plenty aware that he needed to sleep. It was just incredibly hard to when you were still on the look out for HYDRA while avidly looking for someone who could quite possibly not even be alive. No, Steve knew that Bucky was alive. He just had to be.

Steve quickly kissed Sam on the lips, "don't worry about me, you should sleep yourself."

"Just because you're a super soldier doesn't mean you're excused from taking care of yourself." Steve nodded and pulled Sam closer. Threading their legs together and kept their foreheads touching.

 

They had finished ransacking the first two spots they had on their list. They were dressed in civilian clothing, layers and layers of civilian clothes. Sam had worn some thick gloves he had found but his hands were still numb from the cold.

Their next stop was a small apartment in a tall building, tall and old. They climbed the stairs slowly, it seemed that the building was unoccupied. They reached a door at the top of the stairwell. It was the only door that was shut in the entire building.

"Wait here, see if anyone comes up." Steve said, putting his hand on the door intending to open it. Sam nodded and stepped back. Steve listened for any movement inside the room, when he couldn't hear anything he tried turning the door knob, it opened easily and it creaked as he slowly made the gap wider so he could get inside the room. It was close to empty, but it was obvious someone was living here. There was a bare mattress in front of the door and emptied canned goods laying around on the floor. He took each step carefully, taking in every inch of the place. He took a look around and made his way to what looked like it was once a very small kitchen. He saw some papers scattered on the floor and bent down to get a a closer look. They were notes. Words scrawled across from edge to edge of the paper. One piece of paper had "JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES" repeated over and over, another just had "BUCKY". There were newspaper clippings about what had happened ten months prior. HYDRA going down, Captain America disappearing with the rest of his crew. There was a Romanian magazine with two pictures of Steve's face on the cover. One of which was of him before the serum, the next was him much more recently. "Captain America: a lungul veacurilor" was in large print above Steve's photos.

There was sudden movement and Steve straightened up and stood. The moving had come from outside an open window, someone was climbing the fire escape. Steve took a defensive pose and watched as a back pack flew through the air and landed into the apartment. Within seconds, there was Bucky Barnes. Steve froze not knowing what to do, what Bucky would do. Bucky stared at him, no emotion was present on his face. They both stood there breathing hard and Sam shouted from the hallway,

"Steve! Are you okay?!" Bucky, surprised there was another person, started towards the door with an aggressive look.

"Whoa, Bucky, he's okay, he's with me. Look at me." He said reaching to stop Bucky from walking any further. Bucky shot a look to Steve looking down where he had grabbed onto Bucky's jacket. Steve let go and stepped back, giving Bucky space.

"Do you know who I am?"

Bucky's hard expression didn't move, he just stared at Steve. Steve tried to read his thoughts, Bucky's only movement was that of his chest as he breathed in and out.

"You're name is Steve." He finally said in a raspy voice.

Steve sighed in relief, "yeah, I'm Steve. This is Sam. We're here to help you." He motioned to Sam who was standing closely behind him.

"I don't need help." He moved to pick up the book bag that was on the floor and turned towards the window.

"Wait!" Steve stepped towards Bucky. "Please, Bucky, can we talk?" Bucky flinched at his own name. He closed his eyes and turned back to Steve. He took a few deep breaths.

"Just us." His jaw was tight and he looked at Sam. Steve looked at Sam and he nodded. Although he didn't want to admit it, Sam knew that Bucky needed this, maybe Steve did too. Sam gave Steve a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be waiting outside. Take your time." He grudgingly left the room and kept the door ajar.

"Bucky." Again, he flinched.

"Talk." He said shortly. Steve nodded and thought about where to start.

"Do you remember anything?" Steve carefully took in the sight of Bucky. He was thinner, still muscled, but less. His hair had reached past his shoulders now, tangled. Under his eyes there were dark purple circles. Steve had the urge to pull him into a hug. Here was the man he thought he had lost, that he once had loved.

"I only remember some things." He said not meeting Steve's eyes.

"Can you tell me what you do remember?"

"Even if I could, none of it would make any sense." He said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples as if he was nursing a migraine.

"That's okay, we have people that can help you." Steve said, almost pleadingly.

"I don't. Need. Help." He repeated, his tone teetering on anger.

"Come with us anyways. We'll go to America and get a place to stay. Bucky you have to come with me."

Bucky didn't move, his eyes trained not to reveal anything he was thinking. Steve however was an open book, his face showed how desperate he was to get Bucky to come with him.

"You may not want anyone to help you, but HYDRA did major damage. They could've hurt you in ways that we may not be able to reverse."

"Then why try?" Bucky finally met Steve's eyes.

"What if someone gets hurt? A few simple words can set me off, turn me into something that's not human, but a weapon."

Steve knew, he had studied that file back to back. He knew the ten words, how to say them, which order. It scared the shit out of Steve reading about it.

"We won't let that happen. We can protect you, we know someone with advanced technology. He can hel-"

"If you say the word help one more I'm jumping out of that window." Steve shut his mouth and swallowed the rest of his sentence.

"Please, come with us?" Steve asked, reaching out his hand towards Bucky.

Bucky stared at Steve's hand, hanging in the air, an unanswered question. He chewed on his lip and Steve was suddenly taken back seventy years. Bucky's habit had somehow come back to him. Steve felt like a knife of ice had slowly entered its way from his chest to his stomach. He wondered if Bucky remembered having the habit or if it was a natural response that made an appearance.

"One condition." He said stepping closer to Steve. Steve nodded,

"Anything, whatever you need."

"No help."

Steve's face broke out into a smile.

"Sure, but we have to do some tests, make sure you're stable." Steve said hesitantly, he really didn't want to change Bucky's mind. Bucky laughed at the word.

"Stable is not a word I'd use to describe anything that I am." He looked around the room, sticking random things in his backpack, including some of the paper from the floor. He reached for a can full of some type of food. It looked old, and inedible.

"We can get better food, you don't have to bring that." Steve said staring at the can.

Bucky looked from the can to Steve then back to the can, he set it back down slowly. He nodded and headed for the door, letting Steve go ahead of him.

"You good?" Sam had asked when they were on their way back to the hotel room.

Steve nodded, listening for the third pair of feet stomping on the ground behind them.

Sam and Steve had a plan once they were back into the US. In the event that they actually find Bucky, they were going to contact Tony Stark, or who he is most famous for being: Iron Man. They hadn't reached out to him yet but they were working on it. Word was, he was living in the Stark Tower in New York. He had the most advanced technology in America. Steve wanted to meet him, get him to know Bucky and his condition. Possibly learn more about what needs to be done. Steve just hoped that Bucky would open up to him more. 


	4. Chapter 4

They were sitting on a plane. Three tickets had appeared on their table of the hotel room when they had gotten back. Steve's guess was Fury, Sam said Natasha. Bucky just looked at them weird. Sam and Steve were sitting next to each other and Bucky was sitting behind Sam. Beside Bucky, there was a boy of at least thirteen years sitting, talking animatedly to Bucky.

"What's up with your arm? Do you have cancer that makes your body parts wither away?" Bucky didn't answer the child, instead he leaned to Sam and asked, "Can we switch seats?" In a monotone voice.

"No." Sam said without hesitation. Steve gave Sam a look.

"I'm quite comfortable where I am thanks." Steve's look had become amused.

"I'll switch with you Bucky." Sam and Steve got out of their seats, and before Bucky got the window seat, Sam had already sat in it. Steve sat next to the little kid and his eyes got wide and his mouth dropped.

"Woah," he started, "you look exactly like Captain America." Steve laughed,

"I get that a lot."

Sam had found out that Tony had made his partner, Pepper Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries and gave a call to the business number given online. The little boy had gone to the bathroom so he put it on speaker.

"I'm sure Mr Stark would love to meet with Captain Rogers and his friends." She had said in a bright and professional manner. There was someone in the background though, it sounded like they were trying to grab the phone.

"Tony if you don't quit it-" They could hear Pepper say, muffled. Sam and Steve looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Uh ma'am? Are you okay?" Sam asked, not sure what else he should say.

"Sorry about that. Will you be arriving today? I can make arrangements for you to be able to stay a few days if necessary." She said the last word harsh and pointed. Steve figured she was talking to whoever she was arguing with.

"We were going to Washington first, but we can take a flight to New York from where we're landing, if we're not intruding." Sam said looking to Steve for agreement.

"That's perfect Mr Wilson."

"Please, it's Sam."

"Alright Sam, we'll have a ride waiting for you at the JFK airport."

"Thank you Ms Potts."

She chuckled, "It's Pepper. Have a good flight."

She hung up and Bucky glared at Sam.

"What?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Your stepping on my toe." The monotone voice said back to him.

"My bad." Sam very slowly and deliberately picked his foot up and put it closer to his own body. Steve shook his head and leaned back, it was going to be a long ride.

They arrived at the airport in New York, and after spending a long, long time trying to find their ride, they found a man with a sign that read 'Rogers and friends'. Sam laughed at the sign and introduced himself to the driver.

"I'm Sam, and I'm sure you know these two bozos." he stuck out his hand to the blond man in a traditional suit.

"They call me Happy." He returned the handshake, "I can take your bags?"

There wasn't much to take, but Steve respectfully handed over all of their bags that he just had to carry. Except Bucky's book bag, he had refused to let Steve take it.

Once the bags were in the trunk and introductions done with, they all piled into the limo, which was smaller than the ones that Steve had seen Tony Stark previously show off. The ride there was a mix of uncomfortable silence and polite questions from Happy. Like on the plane ride there, Sam and Bucky bickered quietly, Steve had made them sit on one side and comfortably sat by himself on the other.

Stark tower was, like most towers in New York, quite impressive. Happy parked the limo somewhere in a large garage that held at least thirty different vehicles. Sam wanted to know the stories behind them all and if Stark himself worked on them.

Happy led them to an elevator, carrying their couple of bags. Steve took his and tried taking another one but Happy refused.

"I've got it Captain Rogers, we'll be on the fiftieth floor soon, then Stark will show you to your rooms."

Steve felt Bucky tense next to him. He looked to him nodded, Steve needed to make sure he knew everything was gonna be fine and that he was safe.

"You guys may get off here and I'll put your bags in your rooms." Happy gave a small nod to the boys and then the elevator doors shut behind them.

Looking around, the floor had a big front desk next to where the elevators were. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling. There were offices lined up and small couches in between. A beautiful lady with light red hair in a ponytail walked towards them with a great big smile. She was carrying a tablet in her hands and her heels clicked every time she took a step.

"Welcome guys, Sam." she nodded towards Sam and Sam smiled back.

"As you can gather, this is Stark tower. There are 93 floors and many functions to the place. The top couple of floors are designed to house guests, which is where you'll be staying until further notice. The middle of the tower is reserved for Tony's residence, a party floor, and Tony's workshop. That's where we'll be helping you out Mr Barnes." She gave Bucky a smile and he returned it with a nod.

"The bottom part of the floor, where we are right now, is dedicated for the needs of Stark Incorporated. Just a bunch of business offices and some scientist's labs." She talked animatedly about the tower and they all followed her as she walked along the windowed wall. A man with wild, curly hair in a lab coat rushed towards Pepper. He pushed his glasses up on his nose and patiently waited for Pepper to stop talking.

"Speaking of scientists, here is one of our brightest minds on earth, Dr. Bruce Banner." She motioned her hand as is to show Banner off.

Bruce blushed deeply. "I highly doubt that Pepper, but I appreciate the complement. Anyways, I need to tell you something." He nodded a smile to Steve, Sam, and Bucky while putting his face close to Pepper's ear. He whispered something shortly and then Pepper worriedly looked at him. 

"He's such an idiot. Have you tried to get him out or do I need to talk to him?"

"It's useless, he's ridiculously stubborn."

"I honestly don't know how you deal with him all the time." Pepper and Bruce whispered back and forth quickly, Steve raised his eyebrows to Sam who just shrugged. He moved closer and whispered himself, "do you think they're talking about Stark?"

"Probably. From what I've heard he's as bad as rich kids get. Brilliant, but an asshole."

Steve worriedly looked to Bucky. He was chewing on his lips and fiddling with his backpack straps.

"Hey, if things don't work out here, we'll find someone else. I promise."

Bucky just looked at Steve, a look in his eyes said he didn't believe him but he nodded anyways. Steve smiled softly at Bucky. Bucky turned away.

Sam grabbed Steve hand from behind him, and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"He'll be okay, give him time." Steve swallowed the large knot that formed in his throat.

Pepper and Bruce turned back to the boys in front of them.

"Sorry about that, Bruce here will show you where you'll be staying. When you see me again, I'll be with Mr Stark and we can give you a run down on how things will work." She smiled brightly and put her hand on Bruce's shoulder before walking away.

Bruce looked to the huge men in front of him. They were all at least two times more muscly than he. Sure, he wasn't weak, but he was no super soldier.

"So," he paused, as he looked all of them in the face one by one, getting more red with every minute.

"This way," He motioned towards the elevator and they all climbed in.

Steve, feeling sorry that Bruce felt so awkward with them, introduced himself.

"I'm Steve, Rogers, but just call me Steve." he extended a hand to Bruce and Bruce hurriedly shook it.

"This is Sam." he placed his hand on the small of Sam's back and then turned to Bucky. "That is Bucky."

Bruce shook each of their hands and smiled sincerely. "I know who you guys are, Captain America and Bucky Barnes. They wrote books about your friendship. I can't imagine what it would be like to be in this situation. If you ever need anything not science related, I'll do my best to provide what I can."

They were surprised by the moment of sincerity, the weight of understanding in Bruce's words.

"And obviously Sam Wilson, whatever you may need, I'll do what I can to help. I expect Tony will be pretty excited to have a conversation with you about your wings. He was really interested in them when we saw you in the news a good time ago. Of course, if you guys need to be protected by anyone left over from that ordeal- well, you won't have to worry about that."

The elevator finally stopped on the 82nd floor.

"Here we go, you guys are our only guests currently so if you don't like your room obviously you can just move your stuff to a new one. There's a kitchen area all the way down the hall and on the other side of the left hallway there's a common room. There's also a fitness room, private theatre, and a small medical area. If you need anything and there's not a person near you, just ask JARVIS."

"Who's JARVIS?" Bruce asked slowly.

"JARVIS? Which room is Bucky Barnes staying in?" Bruce yelled to the ceiling. Steve gasped when it answered.

"Bucky Barnes is currently stationed in room 83, three doors down on your right." an English voice called down.

"Yup so there you go. Pepper should be back soon with Tony to get things started, but I wouldn't be surprised if that has to wait until tomorrow. Just settle in and your welcome to roam the floor. Um, I'm gonna go check on some things I have going on in the lab." he messed with his glasses a little and gave them a smile and stepped back into the elevator.

"Wow, is he okay?"

They just stood in the middle of the hall, side by side and looked around.

"Sam, I'm sure he's perfectly fine. He might just be nervous around new people."

"Mhmm." Sam said doubtfully, Steve rolled his eyes.

"Go find your room, we shouldn't be too spread out. Buck, you good?" Bucky was stood in front of the room that was named his. His chest moved up and down with his deep breathing. He nodded and quickly disappeared into his room. All the doors were open so Sam and Steve just looked for the ones with their bags in it.

"Found mine, it's just across from Bucky's. Sam?"

"Mines right beside. Unfortunate." Sam said jokingly and walked towards Steve's room.

He put his hand on Steve's shoulder and made him look at his face.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly

Steve sighed, "honestly, my mind has been everywhere except on myself. I guess i'm alright, just trying to figure out how he feels."

Sam nodded solemnly.

"How are you?" Steve asked putting his hand on Sam's cheek.

"I'm okay, just making sure you are too."

"We're okay though?" Sam asked, messing with the hem of Steve's short sleeve.

Steve nodded, "it's been much too slow lately, now that we found Bucky, we can talk right? Figure things out?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, but we can figure things out tomorrow, or the next day. Right now, I just want to kiss you." they smiled at each other for a few beats.

Softly, Steve leaned in to kiss Sam. Their lips touched and behind them a door opened.

Bucky stood frozen in his doorway, Sam and Steve were apart by now, Steve wide eyed at Bucky. 

Bucky uttered a small "sorry" and slipped back into his room.

"Should I, go talk to him?"

Sam slouched against the doorway and shrugged, "maybe, probably." he sighed and pecked Steve's cheek.

"Go talk to him. Make sure he understands, let him have time to digest." Sam gave a reassuring smile and went into his room.

Steve took a deep breath before crossing the hallway and knocking on Bucky's door.

Bucky opened the door for him and stared at him for a few long moments before actually letting him into the room.

"We should talk." Steve said weakly.

Steve was constantly tip toeing around how to talk to Bucky. Bucky often thought no matter how annoying Sam was, sometimes his company was preferred. With Sam, Steve didn't have to worry about not saying the wrong thing, and Bucky doesn't have this heavy sense of guilt that had a blurry explanation.

"Why?" he asked shortly, it didn't sound hostile, just an honest question.

"Because you might be confused, and I don't want you to be uncomfortable with anything." Steve said slowly, following Bucky into the large room. They both took a look around the room and Steve found the first thing that he could sit on, which was a small loveseat in the sectioned off space next to the entrance which could be labeled a miniature living room.

He motioned to it, "Sit down with me?"

Bucky followed Steve and they sat next to each other.

"Do you remember Peggy Carter?"

Steve asked not looking at Bucky but instead at Bucky's hands, which were currently balled into fists in his lap. Steve had the intense urge to grab Bucky's hands and massage them into relaxation, to hold them in his own and lace their fingers together. But he didn't, he let Bucky contemplate his answer while his hands lay secure in his lap. When Steve got the courage, he looked up to Bucky. Bucky looked back, a sliver of something soft behind his eyes.

He nodded, "I remember Peggy Carter," he looked frustrated, "but I can't remember what she means to me, why she's so important."

Steve smiled sadly.

"She meant the world to you Bucky, she was the most important thing to the both of us."

Steve didn't know why he brought her up- actually, he did know. He knew exactly why he thought to bring up Peggy, he just didn't realize that it would take all he had just to say her name to Bucky without crying.

Bucky could see this, it was required of him to be the most observant person in the room. He had the sudden urge to pull Steve close and tell him to just let go. He knew it was something that the man Steve knew would do. Unlike Steve, he let himself reach. Bucky's now unclenched hand landed on Steve's shoulder.

"Did we love her?" Bucky asked, wanting to understand why her name and the way Steve looked so tense made his chest hurt and the air harder to swallow.

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Were you in love with her?" Bucky's voice was steady and low. A rational question, based on how Steve was reacting to having to talk about her. The way his eyes looked dark with sorrow when he said her name.

Steve faced Bucky now, Bucky's hand moved from Steve's shoulder and Steve finally grabbed it with his own.

"I was, but Bucky-" he stopped mid sentence not sure how to continue. He didn't know what Bucky remembered, what lies he thought were truths. He only knows that there are holes in Bucky's memory that only he can fill.

"Bucky, I was also in love with you."

Something clicked in Bucky's mind as a thousand thoughts, words, and memories all were thrown into his consciousness.

Steve was afraid he had crossed some sort of line, broken a barrier Bucky had in his mind to keep it from being too much.

"You don't have to say anything or force yourself to remember anything or try to feel something that might not be there anymore. I just wanted you to know and maybe it wasn't the best way to tell you or maybe it was too soon but i've been dying here just watching you not know." Steve spoke rapidly, trying to excuse himself of what he just told Bucky.

"Steve." Their eyes met each other's and there was a level of understanding that no one else would really be able to comprehend.

"When I saw you kiss Sam, I felt something. It confused me and I didn't know what it meant. It wasn't towards either you or Sam, it was a sort of feeling that was painful."

"Was it jealousy?" Steve offered, Bucky had never been a jealous person, when they were together with Peggy he was quite the opposite. Steve would be surprised if it was.

"No, not that. It wasn't anger or jealously. It was something that pulled at my mind. I think it was a memory, of us."

"Can you picture it?" Steve asked desperately curious.

Bucky shook his head, "Not very well, but I know what I was feeling. It was longing. I guess I felt it often when I was with you."

Steve nodded, quiet in his head. He didn't know where to go from here. He leaned in closer to Bucky, wanting to know how he felt now, decades later in a different state of mind.

"Steve, I can't act on these feelings until I can understand them. I'm still a few words away from being a human weapon. I can't trust myself with compassion or relationships until I can trust myself with walking outside alone."

"You're right, i'm sorry I shouldn't have-" Steve said, Bucky shook his head.

"It's okay."

They looked at each other a long time. Bucky trying to remember things that were shocked out of him, Steve trying to relearn how Bucky thought, and what he was going to tell Sam.

"Are you still comfortable with talking to Stark tomorrow?"

"Talking, yes. I don't want him doing any tests on my mental state yet. I have to trust him first."

"I completely understand." Steve said, "do you want space? Or to rest?"

Bucky smiled slightly at the gesture, "I think that would be best."

Steve stood up from the miniature couch, "if you need anything at all, or can't sleep I'm just across the hall." He smiled down at Bucky as he nodded. Steve let himself out and immediately retreated to the bed in the back of his room.

A few hours later, Sam knocked on the door lightly and let himself in. He made eye contact with Steve.

"You okay?" he asked sincerely, his eyebrows crossed in concern.

Steve smiled and nodded, "id be a lot better if you were in this bed with me."

"Don't tempt me Rogers, I take up a lot of space."

"I'm sure we could figure something out to make room." They chuckled and Sam climbed next to Steve and laid his head on Steve's chest, Steve wrapping an arm around Sam. They laid in complete silence for what seamed to be hours. When the windows finally dimmed and the world outside got dark, they fell asleep, their breathing in tune and their legs tangled.

They were sat in Bucky's room, Steve telling how this lunch was going to go. Asking if he was nervous or if there was anything he or Sam could do.

"I'm fine." Bucky sounded exasperated.

Steve might have said something back but was cut off by JARVIS.

"Excuse me men, but Tony has requested your favorite pizza toppings."

The three men looked at each other in confusion.

Sam shrugged, "I guess we know what we're having for lunch."

They proceeded to yell their favorite pizza toppings at the ceiling. Bucky not really knowing what say, opted out, saying he didn't really care.

 

After lunch, they decided to take some time to talk, hang out, and catch up on some music. The three men gathered on Steve's bed, there was a tv set up right in front of it and Sam had put on something from the seventies. The Doors, he said, were iconic in the alt rock movement.

"So, Bucky, if you had to pick between the seventies or the eighties in terms of music, which would u pick?" Sam asked

"Hm i'm not sure yet, I haven't heard much from either of i'm honest. This band is the only thing Ive heard from the seventies and the only thing from the eighties i've listened to is a song called 'Smooth Criminal'."

Sam laughed, "Man, we have got to get you an ipod and some earbuds or something. I cant be hangin with some guy who is uneducated in music history. I've already given Steve my piece on some influential music from the past so you're next." He pointed to Bucky playfully and smiled.

Steve was sitting with his back against the headboard, legs stretched in front of him. Bucky was sat criss cross on Steve's right and Sam was laid on his side half sitting up on Steve's left.

"I would have to say from what i've heard so far, definitely the late seventies. It was all pretty much disco music and hip hop and it was really different than anything people have heard before that. I think it's a really cool time for music." Steve said, a thoughtful smile on his face. He saw Sam staring and nervously chuckled.

"What did I say something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all." Sam smiled softly with a look in his eye that gave Steve a feeling he couldn't quite place. 


End file.
